


Hamilton High School Teacher AU

by sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, High School Teacher AU, M/M, Murder and mystery, People Will Die, Romance, a lot of ships basically, burr is that teacher who is loved by almost all, especially burr, first serious fanfic i am writing, google translate language, idk what else to say for that, including burr, most of them are teachers, there will be, unexpected relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff/pseuds/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff
Summary: Be warned for this is a work of drama, romance, and death. All amongst the teachers of a new high school. You have high school au's where the characters are students, well in this one if you haven't picked it up already they are teachers. Another warning some of these ships may lead you to rare pair hell.





	1. Pilot Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Picture this post as the pilot of a new tv series. This is the small beginning that I will branch off of. So sorry it is short there will be a "real" chapter hopefully coming soon.

Alexander Hamilton overqualified for his job at a run down high school as an English teacher.

"What am I going to do Liz?" Alex asks while taking another sip of his black coffee, looking at his best friend sitting across from him in a coffee shop. 

"You are going to quit the job you have now and apply for the school I will be working at next fall." She says simply, he can tell that she has been planning to say that for a while. Because she says it with such certainty it isn't a suggestion, it's a command. 

"But if-" Alex tries to argue but is cut off quickly.

"No buts about it Al you need to leave the job you have now and join me and my sisters at this new school. You know you are over qualified for the job you have now, half the time your students don't show up, and you can do so much more. This school allows you to teach the way you want, it has a couple mandatory guidelines but other than that you are free to teach whatever way you want. You just need to drop in the office say you know me and you want to apply for a teaching position." Eliza writes down an address and name for and hands it to Alex. 

"Ok who do I ask for? The principal?" Alexander sighs out and knows that there is no point in arguing any further. 

"No, ask for George W not George K. He is the vice principal but you will like him more than you will the principal. Trust me." Eliza says even more serious if possible Alex thinks. 

"Ok, oh shoot I gotta go!" Alex says as he looks down at his watch and realizes he has a class to go teach. He gets up and hugs Eliza who gives a quick peck on his cheek. 

"Bye! Be safe! And go to the address I gave you!" Alex gives her a wave as he walks out of the cafe. He walks as fast as he can for his height to get to the high school he was currently working at. His laptop bag bumping the back of his leg as he walks. 

I guess I should resign today, it is the last day of school after all. Since I don't have a resignation letter I will do so in person. Then when I get back home I'll work on my resume and prepare... "Mr. Hamilton!" Alex is pulled out of his thoughts and literally pulled when someone calls him. "You nearly walked into the street, and passed the school." His favourite student Philip tells him, his arm still gripping his. Alex looks up to see the busy street he almost walked into. 

"Philip thank you," Philip just shrugs. "No seriously I almost died I would've if you hadn't been around." Alex had never been so speechless. He is trying to think what can he do in return, for this marvelous bright student of his. 

Before Philip can walk away he says. "Philip wait! There is a school that I think you would like. Let me write down the address and you can go check it out, besides I'll be teaching there." He hands Philip a sticky note with the address Eliza gave him. 

"Gee thanks Mr. Hamilton! I'll see you there!" And Philip walks away.

\------ on Monday ------

Alex looks up at the quote in Latin above the school entrance. Historiam Habet Oculos Meos Super Te , interesting something about history and eyes. He walks into the office someone by the name of Martha sat at the desk and was trying to do something with her computer. 

"Excuse me could I see George W, Eliza Schuyler said I should talk to him about applying a teaching job here." Alex says confidently. 

"Sure if you could just wait a couple minutes I need to fix this computer." 

"Here let me." Alex says and goes behind the desk and starts fiddling with the computer controls. A couple minutes later. "There you go it should run smoothly now." Alex says with pride.

"Good job I would have done it the same way." A new voice from the doorway says. A tall dark skinned man with a buzz type cut and a not exactly lean but not, not lean either. 

"Oh hello Mr. Burr, this is..." 

"Alexander Hamilton pleased to meet you." Alex reaches out his hand to shake. "Are you a teacher here? I'm hoping to teach here my friend told me about this school said I should check it out and quit my old job. Glad I did to, I teach English I am glad to do so too, it's been my favourite topic since elementary school. What do you teach?" Alex finally stops talking, for now. 

"I teach computer science, if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." He heads to a room leaving the office the three were in. The sign above it said George King. Alex frowns he hasn't heard good things about this George K. Then he notices the door beside the George King door and the sign above it says George Washington. 

"George Washington just got off the phone so you can head on in." Martha gestures to the door to her left as she sits down at her desk. "Thanks for the computer help." She says before he enters the office. 

"Ah hello you must be Hamilton I've heard good things about you from your friend Elizabeth. Please take a seat." The man in the office says as soon as Alex is in, he gets up and offers a hand to shake which Alex takes and notices the man has a firm handshake. He is tall, dark skinned, hairless, and has an aura of responsibility. 

"Yes and you must be George Washington, I am Alexander Hamilton. I am an English teacher, or more correct was but I hope to be an English teacher here at this school which I have heard good things about. If you would consider me here is my resumé." Alex sits down and takes out his resumé out of his laptop bag and places it on the desk. Then without either noticing several other papers fall out in the process. 

George looks over the resumé and says. "Let's have an interview here and now, and if you have an criminal records check I would like to see that as well." Alex opens his bag and frowns not seeing the rest of his papers in the bag. He then notices the papers on the floor, George does as well they simutaneously get on the floor and start picking the papers up. 

"You don't have to do that sir I am capable of picking them up myself." Alex says. 

"No it's no problem I don't mind... Alex you do have a criminal record-"

Shit he found it, Alexander was hoping to explain before he handed it over. "Sir I can explain-" 

"For when you punched a bursar in the face at a college, why did you punch them may I ask?" George looks at him an eyebrow raised looking at Alex more curious then concerned. 

Alex looks down. "I understand if you no longer wish to hire me. You see sir the bursar was doubting my ability of doing the course load I had and was very bluntly implying I was stupid. I couldn't take it any longer so I lashed out." A chuckle erupts from George. 

"You know what you're hired!" George says as he starts laughing Alex looks at him dumbfoundly. 

"Sir! What about my record?" 

"I will overlook your record seeing as it has a very small impact on how you act now I'm sure. But remember if this is found by someone you can't work here anymore, but you can rely on me to keep it safe." George says solemnly and quietly. They've made eye contact and they know they can trust each other. 

"Sir thank you so much. If there is anything, I mean absolutely anything I can do for you, you let me know and I will be there." Alexander says equally serious. 

"Welcome to the crew, see Martha for more details, we start in September." 

They get up and shake hands, George keeps Alexanders resumé and criminal record. Alexander walks out confidently having a job secure, and a new life about to begin.


	2. Chapter 1: Teacher Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staff meeting: mostly business, with some socializing. In that socializing interests are discovered, friends are made, and conflicts arise.

At Alexanders old job he absolutely hated staff meetings. Because nothing ever got done, all the other teachers would just complain and not actually do anything about what they were complaining about. He didn't know how these meetings would turn out, he knows no matter what the Schuyler sisters would get things moving. Then there was Mr. Burr he seemed to be the type who would get things done. He also noticed Burr seemed to be his type, he would have to ask Angelica or Eliza about him later. 

He observes the few people that are in the room, the time was 2:45 pm the meeting started at 3:00 pm. Alexander if possible preferred to be early for all things he attended, to get the idea of who or what he was working with. There were two equally tall and dark skinned men talking at the toast table. They might as well have been twins, for all he knew they could have been. One of them had their hair in a ponytail, the other was not limited to a hair band but springing about curls every which way. From his seat he could hear they were talking in French both knew it well, Alex only knew it fluently.   
Then there was a freckled man speaking to a woman who Alex recognized as Eliza's girlfriend, Maria. They continued talking until Eliza came into the room and Maria quickly darted to her to hug. Alex watched the freckled mans brighten up, interesting Alex thought not a typical response to find a lady you were talking to has a girlfriend. He actually seemed pretty cute, freckles, hair in a ponytail, fit. He was probably the gym teacher. 

"Enjoying the view?" The man besides him asks. He is Hercules Mulligan broad shouldered, wearing a beanie with some hair peeking out. 

"Maybe what's it to you?" Alex asks slightly annoyed looking Hercules in the eye.

A chuckle comes from him but it doesn't last for long because his voice goes dead serious. "He is my friend and if you ever do anything to him that negatively impacts him expect your end to come shortly after. It won't be just me either my friend there tall ponytail speaking French will be with me." Alex is processing this and decides to make friends of Hercules and ponytail french speaking dude. 

"I swear I would never ever hurt your friend. I don't know how I could. So may I have the honour of knowing his name?" 

"Go ask him if you want to know." So Alex closes his laptop and places it on his chair, and walks over to the freckled man who was on his phone. His heart quickens and before he knows it he is right in front of him. 

"Helloo the name is John Laurens before you ask." The man looks up at him and smiles. 

"Alexander Hamilton. How did you know I wanted to know your name?" Alex sits down and looks at John curiously. 

"First of all I noticed your not so subtle glances earlier. Secondly Herc gave you the suuper serious stare that he and Gil give anyone who is interested in me so if you weren't scared by that which you seem not to be then you obviously have some nerve to come talk to me and in general. So what's your game?" 

Alex compiles all that needs to be said. "Well my game is either men or women it varies, but currently I'm a fish open to any hooks that interest me. It's good to see you have such good friends I never really did. On a lighter note I think you're pretty cute, and I'm supposed to treat you like royalty." John has a light blush coming up.

Then whom Alexander recognizes as the vice principal and presumably the principal is with him. "The only one you should be treating like royalty is me!" The paler man says. Alex rolls his eyes, Eliza is right she doesn't like George King. 

"George please not now." Washington chides. "Now we will wait a little longer for the rest of the management to arrive then we will start our meeting." The two Georges continue to converse seemingly in a arguement. 

"So what drew you to this job?" John asks looking back to Alex. 

"A friend of mine who also works her actually. You might know her Eliza Schuyler? She suggested I quit my old job and come work here, well it didn't seem like a suggestion not the way she put it anyways, But I'm glad I took her advice because now I've met you." 

"Of course I know Eliza her dad funded the existence of this school!" 

Alex raises an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then speak of the Schuylers!" Alex exclaims as Angelica and Peggy. "Sorry I should go say hi I haven't seen either of them in a while, here take my number." Alex pulls out a sticky note and jots down his name and cell number and hands it to John who takes it with a small smile. 

Alex goes to greet Angelica with a hug, which she accepts graciously and he gives one to Peggy as well. "How are the Schuylers? How was London for you two?" Alex asks excitedly. 

"London was great! Angelica met someone there and they had a great time I think." Peggy says and winks at Alex who winks back. The both of them have been trying to find the perfect someone for Angelica for awhile. 

"Is that so? Tell me more." 

"Peggy and Alexander if you don't stop now I swear I will ship you to England myself!" Angelica exclaims while blushing furiously. Alexander and Peggy grin. They exchange more idle chatter and just before Alex and Angelica start arguing about some random topic. Burr walks in while talking to a slightly shorter man with sort of wavy curly type hair, that bounces while he walks. Alex tried to act normal but when it came to the Schuylers they knew when he liked someone, considering the three sisters had known him since elementary school. Seeing that he liked someone was just a normal thing. 

"Oooh someone likes Aaron Burr!" Peggy says nudging her older sister. Alex begins to blush. 

"Honey, before you do anything consider this Burr is a guy out for himself and not your type." Angelica says bluntly, leaving Alexander flustered.

"What do you mean? I'm sure there is more to him than what you know of. And who says he isn't my type I think he is finnee." 

"No Al listen to Angelica, you know who is your type is that John Laurens you were talking to!" Peggy pipes in, Alex sighs not agreeing but leaving it be for now. 

"Ok ladies and gentlemen please take a seat and we will start the meeting!" King shouts over the chatter. 

So everyone takes a seat throughout the room. Alex returns to his seat by Hercules. The room was a very comfortable environment with a sense of respect still there. There was a love seat, couch , a table with four chairs, and a coffee station. The room had enough for everyone it seemed. Then two more people walk in.

"Samuel and Charles you are both late don't let it happen again." One of the Georges shouts. 

"Now let's get to business people I am the vice principal George Washington." 

"And I am the principal George King." 

"As you know school starts tomorrow, we expect that everything will run smoothly. This meeting is to make sure that all of you are settled in your offices if not please contact me or George. But also to see if any of you need anything anytime soon for the first half semester." 

King then says. "Also please take this as an opportunity to get to know one another a little bit, the actual meeting won't take that long Georgie and I have other business to attend to afterwards. Now to the meeting!"

"So on the agenda we have Peggy Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost, and Thomas Jefferson to start us off and then the floor will be open. All to you Peggy." Washington announces. 

Peggy stands up. "Thank you sir. So I am Peggy Schuyler I am the art teacher and that's actually what I have to talk about. Now the class for art is great but we have run into a problem with the air conditioning, it is seems to be either to hot or to cold in there. Which is problematic for art supplies and the students. So if somebody can do something about that that would be great." She nods at the two Georges and sits down again. 

"Thank you darling we will look into it." King says and Alex suppresses his urge to snarl at the man, and his treatment towards one of his best friends. "Now Theodosia you're up next." 

"Thank you. Hello everyone I am Theodosia Prevost one of two science teachers my comrade is Eliza Schuyler. What has come to our attention is we are missing 5 chairs and were wondering if anyone had seen or taken them. If it's the latter we would like those returned as soon as possible please." A hand goes up and a couple coughs before the man speaks. 

"Sorry we had to borrow some chairs for todays meeting we can help bring them back when we're done." Theodosia nods at the man who spoke. 

"Ok glad that was sorted out now what's next Georgie?" 

"Thomas Jefferson." Washington grumbles. 

"Thanks vp Washington as you've heard I am Thomas Jefferson and what I bring to the table is how uniformed this school quite literally. Why do our students have to wear these uniforms that deny our students the freedom to show who they are by the expression of there clothes. I also think it absurd that the teachers have to follow this rule. I say we should dispose of the uniforms by next semester." Alexander can hear Washington sigh. But he to has a opinion on the subject, so he raises his hand and speaks. 

"Hello Thomas I am Alexander Hamilton and I oppose your idea to dispose of the uniforms by next semester. You see to dispose of something that has already had time, energy, and money spent on it, it would be foolish to dispose of them because of the hassle it would cause in all of the said examples. Not only that is that uniforms unite the school which gives everyone a common ground, a fresh slate. As Albus Dumbledore said 'We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.' Which I will interpret that our school stands a better chance if we are united and strong. Also lets say that a student does not come from the wealthiest of families or is in a tough financial situation, they would most likely feel incompetent in the clothes that they can afford. This way our students are equal. And none are judged by the quality or appearance of their clothes." 

"Well Hamilton aren't we a country that encourages freedom of expression-" 

"Before you continue I would like to say that yes our country encourages that. But our country is united furthermore-" 

"Ok you two that is enough! For the sake of our students and finances we will keep the uniforms. For teachers you may dress appropriately for your work, with your own style. I'm not entirely sure why we got uniforms for you guys anyways." Washington says and murmurs in the end. 

"And that concludes the agenda, is there anything else?" Silence, though Alex and Thomas were still standing glaring at each other. "Well then meeting adjourned feel free to leave or socialize." King says. 

The two Georges leave the room, King dragging Washington. Alex then remembers that he has no clue where his office is. "George!" He runs up to the two in the hallway. 

"Yes?" They both turn around and look at him. 

"Uhm I don't think I have an office, since I applied and was hired late I didn't have time to move in or find it." They look at each other than King speaks.

"You'll have to share an office space with... Jefferson."

Alex inhales sharply. "Are you sure? What about the other English teacher can't I share a space with him?" 

Washington replies. "Since you were hired so late you didn't have the option to choose who you could share an office space with. So Burr and Madison are in an office. So now you're stuck with Jefferson. Hey maybe it will help you two get along." Then they continue walking down the empty hallway leaving Alex to go back to the teachers lounge.

The chairs were dealt with and Alex finds that everyone stayed after the meeting. At the moment though Alex didn't feel like socializing so he went to find his computer bag, to see that Eliza had just shut it with a smirk on her face. "Eliza what did you do?" He grabs his laptop from her and opens it and tries to enter his password only for it to say that it was wrong, he tries again no luck. "Eliza!" 

"Alexander you are not working late tonight you have work tomorrow so for now I changed your password." 

"Fine I'll just go home." He huffs hoping to win this round. 

"Not going to happen I already told John, Aaron, Hercules, and Gilbert that you would go out for drinks with them tonight." Eliza counters and she nods to behind Alex where the four of them were waiting. 

She takes his hands in hers and they look each other in the eye. "Look Alexander I know that me and my sister are some of your closest best friends. That we have been for a long time. Now is the time to make some more so go have fun relax, and be you." 

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow." He grabs his stuff, puts his coat on and bag over shoulder. He quickly pecks her cheek with a kiss and she does like wise. 

"Thank you Eliza." 

"You're welcome Alexander now go get them!"


	3. New Friends? New Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander goes out for the first time in a while, and for the first time in a while he enjoys himself.

Due to Eliza locking him out of his laptop he could not write, also due to Eliza he was going out with people he had just met at a meeting. Alex couldn't say he was exactly pleased but he put it behind him for the sake of socializing for Eliza, if she trusted these people then so should he so he was going to do just that. Apparently Hercules had brought John and Lafayette with him in his car, but alas had no room for Alexander because he had a whack load of fabric in his car. But Aaron said he would take Alexander in his car and the five of them would meet up at a bar and grill. 

For the most part the two of them were quiet which was unusual for Alex. For one he was trying to get over the fact that he was locked out of his laptop till he next seen Eliza. Secondly he was in a car alone with a man he was attracted to, he didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything, in fact Aaron did. 

"I agree with you." 

Alex was confused till he realized he was probably talking about the debate he just had. "Oh thanks." 

"I wouldn't be able to relate with the financial problem though, I guess I was lucky. The only thing about my childhood is my parents weren't around." 

"I see, you are lucky. My parents weren't around either my dad took of on me and my mum and then my mum died. I made my way here around nineteen and I figured out my life and eventually became a teacher." Aaron nods acknowledging what was said. It was a lot to give and take in a car ride. 

"On a lighter note have you known any of these guys for long?" 

A small laugh. "No I just literally just met Lafayette before we left. I met Hercules and John before the meeting. They seem like good guys. What about you?" 

"I've known Hercules the longest then he introduced me to the other two and yeah. Well it looks like we're here." Aaron parks and then the two of them get out and walk into the bar looking for their friends. The drive was about an hour long so it was four now and it was a Sunday. 

"There they are over there." Aaron tells Alex seeing that he was too short to look for the rest of them easily. So Aaron led the way to a booth where the three other men were sitting. 

"It's about time you two showed up! We were just about to order some drinks." John says. The waiter comes round and everyone orders a drink and Alex doesn't know what to order so he just gets a beer. Lafayette and Burr got wine, Alex and Hercules got beer, and John got scotch. 

"So what shall we talk about?" Lafayette asks after a sip of wine. 

"Taking in that the four of us know each other pretty well I say we interrogate Alex." Hercules says with a smirk aimed at Lafayette. 

"So Alexander were you born in America?" 

"No I am an immigrant that came here when I was nineteen and I have been living here since. Next question." 

John asks. "What is your favourite animal?" 

"Uhm I don't really know maybe horses?" Alex himself wasn't so sure about what animal he liked.

Hercules then asks with a smirk on his face. "Who would you fuck here in order?" 

Alex is taken aback and then recomposes himself. The bastard knew who he would fuck, but the fact the question included all of them so he had to figure that out. "John, Aaron, Lafayette, and then you Hercules." 

"Ooooooh!" Comes from John and Lafayette and Alex is confused. 

"What?" Alex asks "Just speaking the truth." 

"You see Alexander Hercules is usually on the top of the list and the fact that on your list he is on the bottom is a shock." Alex smirks. 

"Well then you should prove me wrong and work your way up, Mulligan." Eyes look at Hercules waiting for a response.

"Is that a challenge Hamilton?"

"That depends on how well you do." A wink from Alex. 

"Would you like to go now?" 

Another oooooh from John and Lafayette then. "If you're up for it." 

"Alright that's enough you two had your fun let's continue." Aaron interrupts before anything else could be said. 

"Well then spit a verse Burr." Hercules grumbles.

"Ok what's your favourite colour?" 

"Green." 

And so the questions went on and there were no more challenges between anyone. Alex had, had three beers by the end of the night. All he knew for his comrades was that Burr was the most sober. Eventually they all had to leave because Aaron brought it to their attention that they all had somewhere to be the next day, and it would be unprofessional to show up hung over. 

Thankfully Lafayette was not as drunk as Hercules so he could drive to Johns place because he lived the closest. And Aaron drove Alex home, because Alex had no car most of the time he would take the bus. 

"Thank you for driving me around I owe you one." Alexander said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. 

"Well it only makes sense it works great to make new friends." 

"You think we're friends?" 

"Of course Alex now go and get some rest." 

"Hey Burr." 

"Yeah?" 

"I'll take you out to dinner sometime." 

"Go home Alexander." Alex took that as a confirmation. He went into his apartment building. 

Once he got in he tried and failed and remembered that Eliza locked him out of his computer. He was going to try and do some work. So instead he flopped on his bed in a pair of shorts and a teeshirt. And fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is short. It was late and I wanted to write, but my brain said otherwise. So I promise that the next one will be longer!
> 
> Also which Burr ship should I do?


	4. Shit? What have I gotten myself into?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is under some stress.  
> Thomas is just curious but then has a realization.

Alex went to the school as early as the buses would allow. No one would be there. He wanted to find and settle into his office before school started. As far as he knew the offices were on the top floor, seeing it was a three story building the top floor wasn’t that hard to find. 

The top floor consisted of mainly offices and then two classrooms. He walked around all the doors were closed none of them said ‘Thomas Jefferson’ anyways. He sighs remembering yesterday he had a debate with Jefferson at the teachers meeting. As he’s walking he doesn’t immediately realize he walked by an office with an open door. He backs up with his box of things, he looks into   
the office… 

To see Thomas eating a apple? No a tomato. He inhales sharply and walks into the office. Thomas looks up from his book called Sapiens, Alex had read the book it was pretty good. He was   
impressed that someone like Thomas was reading a good book. 

“What are you doing here?” Thomas asks confusion and shock clear in his voice and Alex sighs. 

“Moving into my office.” He says simply not wanting to deal with Jefferson at the moment. 

“But this is my office.” Confusion still there, for goodness sake does Alex have to spell it out. 

“And it’s my office as well.” He places the box onto the empty desk and begins to unpack the small amount of things he has brought. He started with the one picture he has of his family, it was taken by Alex so he wasn’t in it. But he remembers the day clearly, it was before Alexs life went to hell. Before his dad left, before his brother was desperate, and before his mother- 

No he wasn’t going to think of that now, not with Jefferson around, not when he had a day of work ahead of him. He ignores the headache growing and proceeds to take out a couple books and notebooks. 

“No stop, there must be a mix up, I said stop.” Thomas had gone over invaded his space and grabbed his hand before he could put down his jar of pens and pencils. 

“Jefferson if you don’t mind I have to set up and prepare for my class. If you would kindly remove your hand and see yourself out of my personal space that is greatly wanted at the moment.” Alex   
says calmly while looking into Jeffersons eyes. Keeping his anger under control, he can’t have another bursar problem, he can’t let Washington down. 

Jefferson backs off and doesn’t say anything. “Thank you.” Is all Alex says as he continues to set up his desk. He looks at his laptop bag, he needs to find Eliza to open up his computer.   
So he grabbed his laptop bag, the books he would need today, and notebooks of course. Takes his keys and goes to find his classroom. 

POV CHANGE TO THOMAS JEFFERSON

Thomas didn’t know how to feel after Hamilton left. He had handled the situation so maturely and gracefully it was hard to think it was the same person he had debated with yesterday.   
But there was something else in Hamiltons eyes when he had straight up invaded his space. What was he doing before he did that? He was looking at one of the pictures, no the only picture on his desk. Thomas got up and went to the other mans desk, he knew he shouldn’t have but he was curious. He picked up the picture it had a man, woman, and a boy. The boy didn’t look like Hamilton a sibling maybe? Why was it the only picture though? Maybe he wasn’t a picture type of guy, but the picture was old. 

“What are you doing with that?” A shout came from the doorway, he looked up to see Hamilton there. He quickly put the picture down. 

“Sorry I was just curious that’s all.” Thomas backed up looking at his dark purple skinny jeans. 

“Well if you’re curious about something ask me about it.” Hamilton moves to his desk putting the picture in its original place then he grabs a book and replaces it with the one in his hand. 

Thomas watches Hamilton leave again. He would ask about the picture later. But he did figure out that the picture held some significance to Hamilton. He looks at his own desk, an Apple mac sitting in the centre a phone sits a couple inches away from it. All sorts of things were scattered across it, and pictures galore. Some were taped to the wall, the rest were in frames on his desk. 

They were pictures of his friends like James and Aaron, some family, one picture of him, and a couple of France. Then he looks at Hamiltons there is only one. Now at his, then the other. He realizes what this might mean, or he is looking to hard into it. 

He has pictures of things he loves and good times he has had, henceforth all the pictures. So if Hamilton only has the one, was that what he loves one of the few good times he has had?   
He shakes it off, it’s not like it matters right? He just let his thoughts carry him away. Maybe his original theory was right and Hamilton wasn’t a picture guy, Aaron wasn’t. But Aaron still had more than Hamilton. “Stop it already!” He mutters under his breath. 

He looks at the time 8:45 just enough time to get to the schools mini auditorium. That was where his class would be. He grabs his burgundy long coat and slips it on with ease. His keys already in his pocket, he grabs the small notebook he has for todays class. 

Dear Thomas Jefferson today is going to be a good day and here’s why: new students, and lunch with James and Aaron. 

POV CHANGE TO ALEXANDER HAMILTON 

When 9:00 came around he was glad to see three quarters of his students were all there. But he was happier to see a familiar face in this sea of unknown. Philip, one of the best students he has he knows already. 

“Good morning class! My name is Alexander Hamilton, you can call me Mr. Hamilton or Mr. H. In my class we will converse, laugh, and most importantly learn. Now your first assignment will be an essay, of a topic of your choice. I want you to show opinions, how good you can write an essay, and let your personality shine through.” A hand shoots up. Alex smiles. 

“Yes and what’s your name?” 

“Theodosia Mr. Hamilton. I was wondering when is this due?” 

“Well Theodosia that is a mighty fine question. Here is my answer, next week on let’s say Wednesday and I will do my best to get them back to you on Monday.” 

“Now I’m assuming that you all have your books…” And so the class went on and then it was done. When it was done Alex went to find Eliza, because he didn’t have another class to teach till the last slot. 

He takes out his phone and decides to call her. 

“Alex what do you want?” You can hear that she was busy. 

“I socialized like you wanted now please unlock my laptop.”

“I’m busy at the moment.”

“Well when can you?”

“Tomorrow? Yeah tomorrow.”

“What Eliza I need it open.”

“Ask Jefferson look I got to go. Bye!” 

Alex sighs he didn’t want to talk to Jefferson. Well at least he could do it later. 

LATER AKA END OF THE SCHOOL DAY. ALSO POV CHANGE TO T JEFFS 

Thomas was in his now shared office. He had talked to Washington, his office space was the only place where Hamilton could have an office. Thomas sighs as he begins reading his book again.   
About five minutes later Hamilton showed up. For about a couple more minutes things are silent and tense between the two. 

“Hamilton look-” “Hey I was wond-” They start at the same time and awkwardly stop. Hamilton gestures to Thomas to speak first.

“Hey I’m sorry about this morning. I was acting immature and I should have handled it better.” Hamilton nods.

“Thank you for the apology I accept it. Now Eliza told me to ask you about my laptop password, I’m not sure why but here you go.” Hamilton hands the laptop to Thomas as if he his handing his life over. Thomas takes it opens it up and punches in the password. 

“There you go.” Thomas hands it back and Hamilton takes it thankful.

“What was it? And how did you know?” Hamilton asks curiously. 

“It was thomasjefferson she needed something you wouldn’t give a damn about. She looked at me and I figured it out.” Hamilton chuckles. 

“Well thanks for opening it for me.” Then he opens up something or rather and begins typing furiously. He knows how to type properly and he does it greatly. 

“So I wanted to ask you a question.” Thomas starts, Hamilton stops and turns his chair to face him. 

“And why would you want to do that?” They make eye contact. 

“Because you said if I wanted to know something to ask.” All he gets is a nod. 

“Sorry if this is intrusive or offensive… But why do you only have one picture on your desk?” Hamiltons face dims from the brightness it was to a dimmer picture. Thomas didn’t know why he didn’t want Hamilton to be down because of a question he asked. 

“Well you see I took that picture when I was younger. It was before I came to America.” His face brightens ever so slightly. “It was my first camera, and last. It was one of the times when my family was still happy, and before my life went to hell basiacally.” Hamilton looks down. “My dad left a year after that picture. Three years after that picture my mom died. After that my brother wasn’t the same, neither was my life.” Hamilton looks back up, sadness heavy in his eyes. It looks like tears want to be set free. “I keep it to remind me that there can be good in this world.” 

Thomas wants to hug the man, but he knows that would be overdoing it at this point. That doesn’t stop him.   
He gets up and bends down awkwardly to hug Alexander. 

To his surprise Hamilton doesn’t resist, he actually rests his head on Thomass chest. They stay there like that. And Thomas feels a sense of peace and warmness settle in him. He pulls away and sees there are small tears in Alexanders eyes, he wipes them away and hugs him again. 

Shit. What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Sure Burr. Sad Ham. Helpful and unsure Jefferson. Wise Madison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Hammy. Sad because Burr turned down a possibility of a romantic relationship with him. Thomas gets help from Jemmy. Thomas helps, in more ways then one.

POV AARON BURR

  
It was a couple weeks after school had started. Aaron was accustomed to his schedule and it seemed the students were now too. It was Friday end of the week, people were anxious to get to their weekend plans. Not Aaron most of the time he stayed in, most of the homework he had to mark was done by Saturday night. Although James and Thomas had convinced him to go out with them tonight.

  
Aaron appreciated all his students but there was two he held with great respect. Theodosia and Philip, the two of them were absolutely great students. They were both hard workers when they wanted to. Theodosia always managed to figure things out quickly. Philip had the determination and creativity to surprise Aaron. He figured the two would make a good pair. So to see if he was correct he gave a project for his students to do and had the two of them paired to work on it. When Aaron was going over the projects at home Theodosia and Philips project was the best. He was right they did make a good pair.

  
About a week later after that project Aaron had seen the two in the hallway when he was heading to the teachers lounge. Just before he walked in he heard an excited “Yes!” He looked to where the sound had come from, it came from Philip.

  
As Philip walked by he asked. “What was all that about?” Philip was grinning.  
“Oh Mr.Burr. Well Theodosia just agreed to go on a date with me.” Aaron smiles and nods and Philip continues on his way. Aaron walks into the teachers lounge and gives a small squeal. Not even noticing Alexander on the couch.

  
“Why are you squealing Burr?” Alex asks surprising Aaron.

  
“No reason, just that Philip and Theodosia are going on a date.” Aaron knew Alex had the same opinion as Aaron that Philip and Theodosia were a good pair.

  
“What? When did that happen?” Alex asks excitement building up in his voice.

  
“Just now!” Then the two just start laughing, probably at the fact that they take mild interest in their students love life rather than their non existent one.

  
“Alex why are you in here?” Aaron asks curiously, seeing that Alex isn’t in here much.

  
“Oh well it’s complicated.” Alex replies.

  
“It’s complicated why you’re in here?” Aaron asks in good humour. Then he notices the blanket on Alexs lap and Alexs sweater folded at one end of the couch.

  
“Well I may or may have not forgotten my lease ended last week. It was a miracle that my old landlord allowed me to stay another week to pack up. So I’ve been staying with Eliza while looking for another place to stay and doing my marking there. Although against Elizas wishes I stay up till absurd hours into the night or the entire night. Then I have work and no time to sleep, so when I have a spare block when I know most don’t I come here and sleep on the couch.” Aaron now notices that his bags do look heavier than he remembers. He sighs involuntarily.

  
“Alex why do you do that to yourself?”

  
“I can’t help it. When I get to work I keep going to keep moving forward. Eliza tries to stop me but I manage to shrug her off.” Aaron shakes his head.

  
“It’s unhealthy, promise me you will get some sleep tonight.”

  
“Can’t guarantee that.” Aaron shakes his head again.

  
“And why is that?” Aaron puts on the electric kettle.

  
“I'm going out tonight, which is also why I was just sleeping.” Alex rubs his eyes.

  
“Just you or with your significant other?” Aaron asks casually.

  
A laugh erupts from Alex. “What significant other? I don't currently have a significant other at the moment. That reminds me I said I owe you a dinner.” Oh, oh, oh. Damn Alexander you are not subtle are you.

  
“Alexander, I do not mean to be rude or anything. But I really love your companionship, platonically. You're a great guy but just not my type.” Aaron is looking at Alex who is now standing by Aaron. Aaron notices the ever so small sigh escape Alex.

  
“I understand, thank you for handling it the way you did. I'll see you around hey?” Alex walks out of the room after giving a small wave from the doorway.

  
ALEX POV

  
Alex groans as he realizes Angelica was right. He pulls out his phone and finds Angelica's contact to text her.

  
Alex: Angie you were right… Again.

  
Angelica: You tried to ask Burr out didn't you?

  
Alex: Yes…

  
Angelica: Well if you want to talk about it let me know.

  
Alex: Ok.

  
And that ended the conversation. Alex had arrived to his office knowing Thomas was going to be there. Thomas must have picked up Alex's sadness, he seemed to have a knack for that. Alex put his bag down, Thomas got up and the two of them hugged. They remained that way for a couple minutes. Alex felt safe, but he didn't know why. It didn't matter at the moment he had a class to be at.

  
He pulled away and the two went to their classes as if nothing happened.

  
AARON BURR POV

  
Aaron was driving to the restaurant he was going to meet Thomas and James at. He arrived on time and was guided to the table by the waiter to where they were sitting. He immediately noticed the fourth menu but before he could say anything he was asked a question.

  
“Aaron are you ever late for something?” Thomas asks humour thick in his voice.

  
Aaron rolls his eyes. “You will never know.”

The three of them were close friends. Oddly enough they never had much time to hang out. The fourth menu was forgotten until.

  
Alexander showed up. “Hey guys sorry I'm late. I missed my bus…” His voice very slightly drained when he seen Aaron, probably from their more recent encounter. Alex sits beside Thomas and continues. “So sorry for holding you guys up. I miss having a car nowadays.” Which struck up more conversation, Alex and Aaron did their best to act natural.

  
ENDING THE CHAPTER WITH T JEFFS POV

  
Once Alex had seen Aaron he seen Alex's face drop briefly. But Alex quickly adjusted so neither Burr or James noticed it seemed.

  
Something clicked in Thomas’ head. What he was seeing now matched what happened in their office. So Burr was the cause of Alexander's grief.

  
Thomas didn't know what to do about that at the moment. So he didn't but observed Aaron and Alex.

  
After convincing Alex to actually eat and not work while they ate (because anyone can tell that that's weird), they ate and they chatted more. Alex said he should go, so Aaron offered to drive him home Alex shook his head and said if he could run fast enough he could make the bus he needs to catch. They wished him safe travels and a good weekend.

  
Burr left shortly after leaving Thomas and his closest friend James. “James I think I'm in love.” James simply raised his eyebrows for Thomas to continue.

“It's Alex and I don't know what to do.”  
James doesn't respond for a couple minutes he was obviously thinking hard.

“I'm guessing he doesn't know.” Thomas nods.

  
“And has he showed any interest in you?” Thomas was about to shake his head then stops to think. Maybe? He could just trust me a lot. He never did say anything exactly anyways. So he shakes his head anyways.

  
“Try waiting it out. See what else happens if he shows any interest in you then problem solved. If he doesn't but in someone else then you're in trouble that leads to your own decision.” Thomas get better. James always had good advice on the topic, even though seemingly not having experience with it.

  
“Thanks James I owe you one.”

  
“Again.”

The two part and as Thomas is driving he sees a figure walking down the street. There was a bus stop shortly behind the person. He recognizes the laptop bag and light grey sweater, it's Alex. Thomas pulls into a nearby parking lot and honks at the Alex. Alex goes to Thomas’ side of the car, Thomas rolls the window down.

  
“Missed your bus?” That was obvious but a good way to start the conversation.

  
“Yeah and I can't get a hold of El.” Alex sighs and is obviously frustrated with the world.

  
“Well I can take you to where you need to go.” It wasn't a question it was a statement.

  
“Don't have anywhere to go.” Thomas lets a pause hang as to not embarrass himself by answering quickly.

  
“Well I have an extra room at my place, if you want to come stay there?” Alex looks him in the eye and nods. So he gets into the car and they drive to Thomas’ house.

  
Thomas could tell that Alex was surprised he actually had an house and not a apartment. Once they were in Thomas showed Alex around. Since he wasn't expecting anyone over his house was a bit of a mess.

“Do you need anything? I'm going to hit the hay. But please feel free to make yourself at home.”

  
“No I think I'll be good.”

  
“Don't stay up too late please.” Thomas pleads, knowing Alex has a tendency to do so. 

“Don't tell me what to do.” Alex says before sticking his tongue out at Thomas and entering the room Thomas was loaning to him. 

“Goodnight Alexander,” Thomas says surprisingly tired.

“Goodnight Thomas.” Alex says before giving a small wave and closing the door. 

Thomas goes to bed content with his plan formed by his best friend James. Not knowing what to expect in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who commented and gave kudos! The comments really and honestly inspire me to write! I would've written them but they helped!!!!


	6. Hamilton fucked up. People are angry. Thomas is heartbroken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a doozy! Well that's debatable, it could just be a piece of shit as well. Nonetheless it is a chapter, with a whack load of swearing.

Thomas was up at eight o'clock on Saturday. He had a shower. When he got out he made coffee and placed himself on the couch with his book.

At around ten-ish Alexander waltzed groggily down the hallway in nothing but boxers. The sight almost had Thomas spewing out his coffee. Alex seen this and smirked before saying.

 

“What Thomas never seen a practically naked man before?” Thomas avoids the question and tries to avoid looking at Alex.

 

“Would you like some coffee?” Thomas asks and gets up to go to the kitchen before he begins to take in Alex's body.

 

“Coffee would be very much appreciated.” Alex shouts to Thomas from the living room. Thomas pours the cup of coffee.

 

“How do you like your coffee?” No response. “Alex?” He turns around and heads to the living room and Alex wasn’t there. “Hamilton where are you? Jokes over come out now.”

 

Then Alex jumps out of seemingly nowhere and thank goodness he didn’t bring the coffee with him because it would spilled. Because Alex jumped onto Thomas’ back. “Hamilton what are you doing?” Thomas manages while trying to keep balance, irritation obvious in his voice.

 

“Haven’t you ever had a surprise attack? If not you are missing out on a good time.”  Alex like a cat gracefully gets off of Thomas. “Where is the coffee?” Alex asks while facing Thomas and lets say Thomas didn’t know how much he could take.

 

The sight of Alex in nothing but boxers, in his house. After their picture talk, they had grown closer. Of course they both fought like hell when the opportunity showed itself. Although that had never impacted their friendship. Thomas then realized he was just looking at the shorter man. “Right sorry I’ll go get it.”

 

Thomas grabbed the two coffees and brought them to the living room. He handed Alexs his. “So this is your place? It’s pretty cool. How did you come across it?”

 

“It’s a family house.”

 

“Oh. So do you have any kids? Wife? Husband?” Thomas ends up spraying his coffee and laughing at the thought he would have any of those. The coffee ends up on him and Alex.

 

When he had finally stopped laughing he looks up to see the others face scrunched up. “Does it look like I have a house spouse? Never mind that but kids? Ha!” Face un-scrunches but now looks down at himself with splatters of coffee on him.

 

“Here I’ll go get something to wipe that off.” Thomas grabs a tea towel from the kitchen. He sits back in front of Hamilton and begins dabbing at the coffee splatters.

 

Once he had finished dabbing at Alex, he said. “Thomas here let me return the favor.” Then Thomas finds himself hovering over Alex, who has put his coffee down and is dabbing delicately at the coffee splatters on Thomas.

 

If Alex was done he didn’t say anything. Thomas was hovering over Alex awkwardly while trying to look anywhere other than the man under him. They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them said anything. Or maybe Alex did say something and Thomas didn’t hear him. That thought is what gets Thomas moving again.

 

Maybe it was the fact he didn’t finish his coffee, that he slipped down so he was basically on top of Alexander and their lips a papers width away. It wasn’t so much that but the fact that Alex had pressed forward connecting their lips. Thomas just let it happen but was mildly disappointed that it didn’t last long.

 

“Alex I-”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that without asking. I it just felt natural and-”

Before Alex could continue on a rant, which he definitely would do Thomas had placed his lips on Alexs again. This time he was prepared, he started nipping at the others bottom lip. Alex opened up eagerly, Thomas slid his tongue into his mouth. That’s when the first moan escapes Alex. He immediately loves the sound coming from the man beneath him.

The small amount of sense left in Thomas makes him pull away, just to see the others face fall slightly in dismay. He wants to bring it back up although instead he says. “Alex we need to talk about this. Do you honestly and truly want to have sex with me?” He is looking Alex in the eye, it’s quiet for a couple moments. That’s when Thomas knew, that’s when he got up to go to the kitchen.

“Thomas I didn’t even say anything!” Alex shouts while following him to the kitchen.

“You hesitated Hamilton. Besides I know you don't have an interest in me. I seen how you are with Burr and Laurens. I don't know what the fuck was going on in that head of yours when you kissed me but I don't think I want to know. There is all you might need for a breakfast.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Thomas grabs his coat. “I’ll see you later Hamilton.” Just like that he disappears out the door, not really knowing where he was going to go.

 

POV CHANGE TO MR HAMILTON

 

Well shitty fuck anyways. Thomas hasn’t called me Hamilton since we first met each other. Gods why did I have to do that? It was an idiotic move, something that should have never been done. But no! He had to go and do it. To kiss Thomas, and being so open when he kissed me.

 

Then I hesitated when he asked. Of course I hesitated. Even though Thomas is attractive, he wasn’t who I had an eye on. I guess I had better do something other than stand in the kitchen. I got dressed and decided to text Eliza.

 

Hamster: Hey just wanted to let you know that I am fine. I am at Thomas’ place and will be home soon.

 

Elephant: Alexander Hamilton! Wtf?! I tried texting you and calling, I contacted anyone I knew you were friends with.

 

Hamster: To be fair I couldn’t get a hold of you.

 

Elephant: Don’t you argue with me I was worried all night. You could have easily contacted Angelica or Peggy or even Maria! But nooo!

 

Hamster: Eliza I’m sorry.

 

Elephant: Damn right you’re sorry!

 

Elephant: Me and Maria are going out for dinner. The key is in the usual place.

 

Hamster: Ok see you later.

 

Well that went great. Maybe Angelica can help, although I’m going to call her.

 

“Angelica.”

 

“Alexander… Congratulations!”

 

“She told you then?”

 

“No a little birdie told me. I swear you have invented a new kind of stupid.”

 

“Angelica”

 

“You’re at Jeffersons I know. I will be there to pick you up in ten.”

 

Then that was that. Angelica was going to pick him up in ten minutes.

 

_Fifteen minutes later_

 

“Alexander people are not for your picking. You can’t just choose who you want to be with and expect it to go that way. Even if it has gone that way before.”

 

“Well Angelica what am I supposed to do? It’s what I am used to. Besides-”

 

“What you are going to do is wait. Let Jefferson calm down you’ve probably hurt him bad. Even when he has calmed down you will wait for a stable time to apologize.”

 

“I swear I ask you Schuylers what to do all to often.”

 

“That may be so but look it hasn’t gotten in you in any serious trouble.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

OUR HURT THOMAS JEFFERSON POV

 

“Madison open up please.” Thomas had went to James place mainly for the sake of comfort and support.

 

James opens the door Thomas immediately wraps his best friend up in a hug. “Shh Thomas what’s wrong?” James rubs Thomas’s back as best he could.

 

“It was Hamilton.” James tenses immediately.

 

“What did he do?” Thomas ends up damping James shirt.

 

James pulls Thomas into the apartment. “He, we-” Only more sobs were to follow.

 

 

VERY PISSED OFF JAMES MADISON POV

 

“HAMILTON I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE NOW OPEN UP!!!!!!!” James was furious, Thomas had told him enough practically all of it. The door cautiously opens and Alexs head pops through.

 

“Oh hello James. I just put the kettle on. Come on in.” The door opens wide now. Although Alexs’ attitude infuriates James even more.

 

James enters anyways. “Hamilton you went too far.”

 

“Whatever do you mean my dear Madison?” Alex asks innocently.

 

That’s when James pushed till he was against a counter he was guessing. “You know what you fucking did Hamilton. You know what you probably don’t even _deserve_ Thomas. Look at what he has done for you, then what have you done for him? Nothing! Of all the people you were the one who broke his heart. The person I least expected, the person I thought was decent. Now _you_ have to fix this mess. I don’t know how and I don’t care, as long as you fix your mess.”

 

“James-”

 

“You know what, you disgust me Hamilton. But I’m willing to put that aside, for Thomas. Now fix your shit Hamilton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long overdue. I'm sorry that it is late and if it's a piece of shit. I will try to make the next few chapters more light hearted I guess? Maybe some fluff and stuff. But goodness this chapter takes a big step in another direction as opposed the previous one. Any who come converse with me on tumblr @shipsgaloreyouknow . Also comments and kudos are as always welcomed and I find very heartwarming that some people like this crazy story I am concocting. Once again thanks again for being patient and reading!


	7. Unexpected Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is hot when beating someone up apparently. In Aaron's point of view anyways. In its own odd way it turns into a date.

Aaron was at his usual volunteer position at a local pet shelter. He was exhausted, so he figured he needed a break from work. Then John Laurens showed up, and his day went great from there.   
Aaron was just arriving to the shelter he reached the back door but stopped before he entered. He heard bustling and grunts, he sighs. This shelter in particular had abusive people around. Which is why I come to this one to get rid of them. Aaron goes to the back yard expecting that to be the place of the crime. He had stopped people before he wasn’t afraid to do it again. Fortunately he didn’t have to fight anyone today, although he was welcomed with quite a sight. His friend John Laurens had a man on the ground and was repetitively punching said man in the face. 

“John.” It wasn’t shock or a question it was merely meant to make his presence known, to divert the attention from the mangled man on the ground. 

“Aaron? What are you doing here?” Shock and confusion was heavily laced in the others voice, nonetheless the attention was diverted from the man. Although now it was on him, which was a problem in its own way, Aaron avoided the man at most costs. There was no turning back now. 

“I-I volunteer here and I thought I would drop by because I finished my work. And uh what are you doing since we are on the topic?” It was rushed but sounded like himself, he hoped.

“Geez this probably looks bad. Don’t worry I don’t make a habit of this.” John leaves the man on the ground who appears to be unconscious.   
Aaron chuckles, John was the best person to back you up. Being the gym teacher he was probably the fittest of all the teachers. Compared to Aaron who did his best to keep in good enough shape, he was built taller and more lean. If he hadn’t fallen head over heals for the man he would probably be more intimidated of him. 

“I didn’t think so.” It was quite obvious that John had reason for beating the man up. Mainly due to the fact that there was a sad sight in the furthest corner of the yard.   
Then of course the unexpected happened. The man who Aaron had assumed was unconscious, was not. He had gotten up off the ground which neither of them had seen nor heard until John had received a tap on the shoulder. 

Just like that a small pipe had met Johns face, most likely a random piece of metal of some sort. Nonetheless before the man could strike again John had stopped it: taken it, and whacked the man in the face. Aaron frozen to his spot by the gate watching the entire scene unfold. The man fell limp and ungracefully flopped to the ground. “You alright?” John asked and it took Aaron a couple seconds to process what was said. 

“Yeah… I’m going to go call the police.” Aaron really did his best to look at how Johns shirt stuck to his chest. 

In the next few minutes Aaron had taken the initiative to call the police, they said they would be there in fifteen minutes. The man was still unconscious. As Aaron was getting of the phone in the tiny office just as John was walking in. That’s when Aaron had noticed that John to had gotten hurt as well. So Aaron grabbed found an emergency kit and confronted the man. “What’s that for?” John asks tentatively. 

“You have a cut just around here.” Aaron put his hand above the cut on Johns face. 

IT’S JOHN LAURENS IN HIS POV

I really did my best to not lean into Aarons hand: for one there was a cut there, for two I don’t know how he would feel about it. Although I soon discovered that he wouldn’t have minded because his hand lingered longer than I expected. Why did I notice that? 

“Oh thanks.” Was all I managed to say, as Aaron deftly got a gauze pad and tended to the small cut on the side of my head. For the most part we were in silence. I admired how calm Aaron appeared, when I first met him he seemed to be the type of person who would be squeamish with blood. Turns out I was wrong, I love learning things about Aaron. Because he doesn’t always express what he likes or dislikes (including people) so when I learn something about him it’s fascinating. 

I’m drawn from my thoughts when a stinging came from the cut, I automatically flinch. “Sorry are you ok?” 

“Y-yeah just wasn’t expecting it.” 

“I did warn you.”

“Oh, I meant I didn’t expect it to sting that much.” 

“It was a pipe that was lying on the ground.” All I do is nod, embarassed to actually say something and I hope the mild blush on my face isn’t noticeable.   
Mine not have been, but Aaron’s was, and it was cute. Wait what? I am so gay for this. So is he blushing because of the close proximity, or because he likes me? I guess I will have to test that. 

“Hey once this jerk is dealt with do you uh,” I bite my lip out of habit, he looks at me expectantly what is he waiting for? “Like to grab a coffee, there is a really good place just a couple blocks away.” His eyes light up. 

“Sure I mean if you want.” He looks me in the eye, which are still alight. 

“Of course, do you want to walk or… I didn’t drive today I took my bike.”

“I don’t mind walking. And here is the band aid.” He somehow gracefully places on my cut. 

I find myself staring at him and then realizing he is looking back. Shit he was expecting something isn’t he. “Uhm right t-thanks.” Great a stutter. He gives a chuckle but our eyes don’t break apart. 

“No problem. It’s the least I can do for a hero.” 

“Well you could get coffee with me?” A laugh escapes Aaron. What did I do?

“You already asked that John.” I am blushing extremely now. I have never been this nervous, but lets be honest it’s Aaron. 

EQUALLY NERVOUS AARON POV??

Holy shit, I am getting coffee with a cute guy. I mean how it lead to that isn’t ideal, but hey I must admit it was pretty hot walking in on him beating the crap out of someone. Of course that would not be something I would admit easily. 

The cops show up and takes away the thug who John was beating up. Of course they inquire why he is beat up and unconscious. I take the courtesy of explaining it to them, as opposed to John becoming frustrated with the police. 

“So about that coffee, shall we head out?” By then other volunteers have showed up because around a couple hours have passed. 

“Since I asked you twice can I take you out twice? Only if you want of course.” I look at him there is only very mild nervousness but for the most part certainty and confidence. Always an air of confidence with John, even when things don’t seem bright he is never brought down. 

“Well it only makes sense now doesn’t it?” He grins, because it has been confirmed we both have a strong enough attraction to each other that it only makes sense we date. 

“Let’s go get that coffee.” We start walking down the block. It is getting dark and colder. I let out a shiver. 

“Are you cold? You can use my coat if you want.” He gestures to the coat hanging on his arm, it’s green and warm looking. 

“No I’ll be fine.” John just gives a small nod, and they keep walking. About five minutes later they stop walking outside a closed coffee shop. 

“Well then that bites… Do you want to get dinner?” 

JOHN’S POV BECAUSE HE IS A PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL

 

It really did bite that the coffee shop was closed, it is a great place. Then again who’s to say that I knew or not that it would be closed by the time we got there. Who’s to say? 

“Maybe I am hungry.” I would be an idiot to say that I didn’t notice the occasional shivers and goosebumps that are currently plaguing Aaron. 

“There is a good restaurant just about a ten minute block. It’s bound to get colder here take my coat.” Before he can say anything I place the coat on his shoulders, and seemingly reluctant slips his arms into arms. After that is done I slip my arm around his waist. Aaron tenses. 

“Is this alright?” I ask hesitantly not wanting to make Aaron uncomfortable, not wanting to mess things up. The response is a small nod, so I leave my arm where it is and we keep walking.   
I know the restaraunt we are going to is safe for LGBTQ+ people. I have been there before, it’s actually where I met Hercules and Lafayette they were quick to take me under their wing. Which was great at the time because I had just come out of the closet to my family who were not that supportive, specifically speaking my father. It wasn’t that I was relying on him for anything, I mean we never got along. So it shouldn’t have been a shocker, but it’s not like I had much other family. So having a safe space and loving friends for support, it helped me pull through. 

Five more minutes of walking and I realize how cold it actually is. “Burr, it’s cold.” He gives me a small smile, which tells me didn’t get it. 

Then his face says he got it. “Wait did you just my name as a pun?” 

I use a voice and face of mock shock. “Why would I do that? How am I supposed to use Aaron as a pun anyways?”

“Do you need some cold Aaron you because you look hot.” He says after I opened the door for him. 

“Ooohhhh I should have thought of that.” They both give a small chuckle as they sit down and wait for service. 

They are shown to a table and that’s when John seen a couple that stood out to him, the reason they stood out to him was because they were his only superiors: George and George. “Holy fuck, I knew it.” He mutters under his breath. Although apparently loud enough for Aaron to notice.

Because when they sat down Aaron instantly asked. “What did you know?” 

“Nothing just that George and George are on a date and totally fucking.” 

I look at Aaron as he gives an adorable gasp. “No way!” 

“Yeah I just seen them when we were walking in.” 

“I guess it makes sense it’s a date not a business meeting. Seeing that it is what I am guessing a safe place, also considering how close they appear in general.” 

“Yeah business meetings between those two is more than formal business with them.” Aaron blushes and it’s adorable as always. 

The rest of the date goes great. I learn more about Aaron, that he has been volunteering at the same shelter as I have yet our paths never crossed. Also that he is an opinionated person, he just doesn't show it. Which isn't something I personally understand. 

Things got more interesting towards the end of the night when we went dancing. I may or may have not punched another guy that evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Tbh I neglected this fic for a while. I hope this is good enough to make up the wait. As always kudos and comments are appreciated.


	8. Tension much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil angsty update on our bois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I’ve no clue when I last updated this. But I’m here now! This is a bit short, not so sweet. Enjoy!

Lunch period. A great chance for get away. Or catching up. This particular day the teachers lounge was inhabited by: Hercules, John, Lafayette, and Alexander. 

“My good friend, I am still impressed you had fun with Burr!” Hercules said teasingly. John rolled his eyes. 

“Oh give me a break will you. That was last week.” 

Lafayette spoke, finishing off his food. “Yet you’re still talking about it. Wonder what that’s about, Hmm?”

Another eye roll. As Hercules eyed Alexander who has opened his food, but left it untouched. 

“Yo Alex, whats up?”

A monotone response as he typed away on his laptop. “Nothing Hercules.”

The other three exchange look. 

“Come on now, you can tell us anything.”

Alexander just sighed and continued to type. The room goes silent after that. 

-

“Glad you brought an umbrella James.” Burr said as the trio entered the café. 

Jefferson chuckles. “It’s James, of course he has one.”

“hey it’s practical and you two should keep one with you as well!”

Upon sitting down with their lunch, Jefferson sets his to the side and looks intently at Burr. 

“You, Laurens. A look exchange this morning. What’s it about?”

Burr blushes and clears his throat. “Nothing! I-it’s nothing.”

“Tsk you don’t argue with Tommy’s intuition here.” James gives a sly look, Burr sighs. 

“We May or may not be seeing each other… as of last week.”

Thomas gasps. “I knew it! Didn’t I tell you James.” 

James nods. Burr raises an eyebrow. “When?” 

“As we were walking here. Which means James is paying for lunch.”

“Huh? You bet?! You know what never mind. Teej what’s uh… with you and Alexander?”

Thomas almost chokes on his food. “The fuck do you mean Burr? There’s nothing. Why, why would there be something? That’s ridiculous. There’s nothing.” 

James laughs as burr shakes his head with a smile. 

“You’ve got it bad for the guy who only seems to tolerate you.” James says matter of factly.

“No! You don’t know him, like I do…” 

Burr continues to shake his head. “He won’t be good for you Thomas. Think it through before you do anything.”

Thomas sighs. “I know…”


End file.
